totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah, the Athletic Girl, is played by Alejandrofan3000, and was a contestant in Season 1, and Season 2. Background Sarah was born in New York, but her parents quickly moved to California. She grew up to be athletic, but she tried her best to be nice. She grew to love Total Drama Island. After five seasons, it seemingly ended. She heard about Tour fo the World, but was too late to sign up. As she watched it, she heard they were heading to the Redwood Forest, near her home. She snuck on the plane, and hid out on the plane. She wanted to interact with the contestants, but was unable to. Eventually, she convinced Chris to be a contestant. She thought Brandon was cute, but he was dating Zoey. Thus, her show time began. Total Drama Tour of the World Sarah did not appear until episode 10 of Tour of the World. She debuted straight into merge, and thus never had a team. In Good on Ya, Mate!, Sarah debuted right in to the vote. She randomly voted off Zach, a member of Team Victory, who was later eliminated. In Jamaican Me Look Bad, Sarah complained about the challenge, but jumped regardless. She won the challenge and later voted off Jackson, again a random vote. In Don't Probe Me, Bro!, Sarah finally introduced herself to Brandon and Quinn. Sarah failed to finish the challenge. When Chase used his idol, she randomly voted for AJ. AJ used his idol, so Sarah instead voted for Quinn, whom she barely knew. Quinn was eliminated, despite also having an immunity idol, and left in 10th. In A Taste of Season Two, Sarah apologized to AJ for voting Quinn out earlier. She later tried the challenge with little effort, and unsurprisingly lost. In the end, Sarah voted out Chase, to pay AJ back for voting out Quinn. In New York Pity, Sarah stated in confessional that she believed Zoey was next out, but she clearly didn't care. She also hoped to become friends with AJ. Later, she tried in the challenge, but in the end, Zoey quit. Sarah didn't care. In Loch Ness Mess, Sarah felt bad for AJ, who lost his girlfriend, and his best female friend. All he had left was his teammate Brandon. When AJ and Brandon were the only ones to eliminate, Sarah voted Brandon out after much thinking, unknowingly starting a rivalry between them. In The Tragic of Disney, Sarah lamented the challenge as she had never been to Disney Land, or World for that matter. With no knowledge of the area or its nicknames, she lost the challenge. AJ quit before she was eliminated, leaving Sarah in the final five. Sarah matured a little at this point. In Two Sams Is One Too Many, Sarah was sad that AJ was gone because of her. Sarah tried to talk to Sam in economy class as they were there alone, but Sam said nothing. Sarah did the second worst in the challenge, but Sam was voted out that night. In Dude, Who Stole My Million?, Gerard and Destinee won the challenge, and both had immunity. Sarah and Samuel were forced to vote each other, and Sarah convinced Destinee and Gerard to eliminate Samuel, the bigger threat. This revealed Sarah's strategic, and just plain lucky side. (:P) In Final Three in Italy, Gerard pressured Sarah into getting Destinee out since she would win a jury vote. Later, Sarah teamed up with Destinee instead, despite her better judgement, and won the challenge with her, eliminating Gerard. Sarah cliamed she had ended the little Team Debuter. In Totally Dramatic Finale, Sarah was ruthlessly slaughtered by Destinee in the jury vote. Even Brandon, her crush, voted Destinee for revenge of him getting voted out by her. Sarah congratulated Destinee, but promised she'd outlast her next season. Total Drama Tour of the Seas Trivia * Sarah has a tie for best placings with Samuel of 2.5. * Sarah is one of the four people to debut in Tour of the World. Only two of those debuters, ironically her and Samuel, went on to Seas. * Sarah is perhaps the biggest failure in all of Tours, making final three twice and getting 2nd and 3rd respectively. Category: Contestants Category: Females Category:Debuters Category:Team Dynamite Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants